The Killer's Girl Has Rainbow Hair
by Adrien Hywel
Summary: Continuation of I nicknamed her red, and ultimately a parallel universe to BLACK WINGS AND BEAUTIFUL INK. Starts few months after H


**So I was feeling a little naughty and decided to start writing this, I have a few more fantasies id like to share so I this becomes a regular thing. Bi-weekly maybe. Just a heads up this chapter is pretty sexually explicit, so if you're queezy with that stuff I suggest you wait untill the next one. **

**This story is an alternative continuation to I NickNamed her Red, and starts off around the middle of Black Wings And Beautiful ink. So if you need to know whats going on I suggest you give my profile a visit as there are links on there, i nicknamed her red is pretty weak at first as i wrote that ages ago but it becomes decent towards the end. This chapter is about a few months after Happy and Wings return from being on the run, and Juice and Wings dont get back together. **

** So here you are my lovely readers, be sure to leave me some REVIEWS as i absolutely love them...**

** ) HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Her head seemed to have a life of its own as it throbbed and burned, her ears listened to muffled sounds as they tried to figure out what they were.  
>"Ugh! That's it girl. Now a little deeper. "The grunts continued, and Wings came to a conclusion. The strawberry blond that she hadn't even had time to break in, was already getting ready to drink the cum of a bastard with a shaven head. She was disappointed that she hadn't had a go with the young thing yet, but she had also been confined to her reserved bed in the clubhouse for the past few days. She had already gotten over the 'hot n' cold' phase of flu, but she was still feeling like shit. The nights were an agony in which she would just toss and turn, getting hardly any sleep. The days were a bit better as she woke up, had a shower, took her meds along with some sleeping pills Gem was gracious enough to give her, and after she had something to eat she was sent back to bed.<p>

She slowly got up and made her way down the hall, stopping at the room she knew all the noise was coming from. The door was half open and she peered inside, even though he had his back his back she could tell who it was. She would recognize that Mohawk anywhere.  
>"Typical" she mumbled to herself, and then made her way down the hall. After she was done with the bathroom she went downstairs, as she pulled a glass out of the cupboard she noticed the extra Harley outside. It was dark but she could tell by the airbrushing that it was Hap's; she probably was going to see him in the morning anyway. So she drank some water and dragged herself upstairs. Collapsing in her bed, grateful that it was a double as she had more room to toss around in all night.<p>

After dosing off a little she felt the bed tip behind her, the familiar scent of soap, cigarettes, and him quickly hit her nose. A tiny smile spread across her lips as his large hands started trailing up and down her curves, they rubbed down her back, and along with his strong arms pulled her body right up to his. His tongue glided up her neck, around her ear, and he started leaving small kisses down her neck, tiny bites among them. She moaned and felt a chuckle arise in his chest behind her, she started to slowly felt the presence of two fingers on her nipple. Slowly rolling it in between his rough fingers with his left hand, he kept her hip steady with his right one.  
>"Gem said you had flu" Wings slowly nodded in response.<br>"Best thing for flu is to sweat it out, Ma always used to say that. "  
>"Your Ma was a wise woman." Wings answered. He chuckled,<br>"Guess so, but I bet my dad never had time to make her feel like this." He replied, as he started taking off her thin black camisole, and towel shorts.

" Won't be needin' these." He said as he pulled on the side of her panties, and snapped them against her hip. The fairly conservative boy-shorts she was wearing soon found their way off her body, as he kept doing evil things to her neck with his mouth and tongue. She felt his hard cock behind her, poking at her ass as they spooned. One of the hands that had been previously tearing at her breasts, made its way down her soft stomach, all the way down to her now soaking pussy. She lifted her top leg, granting him easier access so that he could explore the swollen lips and put one then too fingers into her hungry hole.

He slid his hard cock in-between her thighs, making sure that every time he slid across her wetness, he also slid it over her clit. Her hand reached down and stroked his thick cock as it slid in between her lips, feeling her hand on him Happy bit into her neck, the little devilangel squirmed at his actions. His hand moved up to her neck, and by gripping it his already throbbing cock threatened to enter her.  
>"Please... " she begged knowing it would get him off, and with one simple thrust he was inside her. Fucking her so slow she begged a few more times for him to go harder, his kisses in her neck became more violent and one of his hands started rubbing her clit slowly. As she squirmed for more he pinched her nipple hard,<br>"Let me make it last, if you keep squirming like a little bitch that can't handle her old man's cock...I'm gonna make this last for hours. " he said in his gravel like voice that she loved so much. He chuckled a bit to himself, as she pushed her ass back against him getting him to go even deeper in.  
>"What's wrong sweet tits? gone without your man for only a week, and your already like a bitch in heat."<p>

As the torture kept that brick wall slowly building itself, Wings resisted to beg for anything else. Until the word "more" made it unconsciously into her moans. She felt Happy smile wickedly against her neck, as his hand left her breast and made its way down her sweating body. He squeezed her ass, massaging it mercilessly with his fingers his hand neared her second hole. She gasped as he started to work a finger in her as, he bit into her neck once more and continued flicking his tongue behind her lower ear.  
>"You like that hey?" he said as the hand that was previously teasing her clit, made its way up to her mouth. She took a finger in her mouth half way and sucked on it.<br>" That's a good girl" Happy seethed "Taste how sweet you are."

As the brick wall built up, and as her orgasm drew closer Wings started moaning so much louder. She felt the wall on verge of collapsing, and so did Happy.  
>" Go on, cum for me. " he whispered in her ear. Suddenly the bricks violently fell down, Happy turned her head around placing his mouth on hers and kissed the life out of her as she screamed a muffled scream through his lips. The orgasm which took so long to build up, coupled with Happy's cum shooting deep inside her, seemed too much to bear. Her body bucked, and her neck was thrown back, Happy's mouth still on her lips she screamed with all she had. Even though he had came at the same time as her, Happy kept fucking the life out of her until her orgasm died down.<p>

And so she lay there, in the inked arms of her gorgeous killer. Feeling much better than she had just an hour ago, she heard Happy sigh as he looked at the pale girl with purple hair in his arms.

"So sweet, young, beautiful and..." he squeezed her ass and accentuated his action with his next word. "Tight!"  
>"What more, could a man ask for?" He finished. A smirk that didn't seem so rare after the last few months appeared on his face, as he looked down at her lying on his chest. Wings sighed "A heart, maybe a brain? Courage? " she answered. He chuckled "Don't play Dorothy with me kid,y'know I love ya mind." He said as he stroke her hair "feelin' any better?" he asked wickedly. She smiled "Yeah, but guess would of felt better if Jed had woken me up in the middle of the night, to fuck me senseless then fish for compliments. " she said.<p>

He knew she was joking about the NOMAD, that just happened to have a medical degree, visiting from Seattle. But the look on his face was stern, as he started trailing his fingers up and down her petite curves. "Heard his old lady's pretty vicious, wouldn't want you to get in trouble for something like that. " He said as he went along with her game, but he knew very well that she wouldn't share a bed with any man other than him.  
>"So..." she said as her fingers trailed up his chest, and rested on the side of his neck making him atleast look in the same direction as her. "...did the girls on the east coast, suck as good as me?" she asked almost teasingly, as her fingers found his waist and glided their way lower.<br>Happy took her hand and brought it back up to his chest, "Don't try somethin' when ya know ya can't keep up with it, it's my fault you're in this state anyway. Would never have guessed that some fever I had for a day, would put my lil girl in a drug induced partial coma."

"I'm better now" she answered, Happy chuckled " It's been over a week, would be pretty worried if you hadn't gotten better by now." he said, as he stroke her hair out of her face. " Didn't get ya way with that blond, did ya?" he asked as he smirked, she buried her face in his neck taking in his scent. "Nah, Juice got to her first anyway, honestly can't be bothered now." She said.  
>"Lil that's kids stuff, y'know I never seen ya try that in front of me."<p>

"Yeah? so you want me to?...would me kissing a girl, for you to watch be hot to you?" Wings said, obviously still teasing. Happy smiled " I'd like to see a whole more, than just kissin' girl." he said, as he looked up at the ceiling.  
>Wings traced her fingers in his jawbone, "Well I do have a friend that... well more like this girl, I used to go out with that," he then cut her off "I'll give ya two weeks" he said and she smiled " I could tape it..." she stated, he kissed her head " no need for that yet, kid." he answered.<p>

**EXPLICIT HA? YEAH I TOLD YOU, SO IF YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW...KISSES XXX**


End file.
